Yes: Thirty Moments in Thirty Words
by Smash Genesis
Summary: Love is a journey, and its destination is happiness. This is their journey.


_Yes: Thirty Moments Done in Thirty Words_

one: store

Her grandmother greets when you walk into the store. It's a store you'd expect to find back in the city, just lower-end. As the woman goes on to tell you about the town's various woes, you start to regret coming here so impulsively.

Then you see her.

two: introduction

You introduce yourself to her. I'm Candace, She says. You blush when you say your name is Kevin.

three: silly

The flower festival is coming up. You think about asking her out, but feel silly for it.

four: inquiry

Toby, your friend, asks you if you like her. You can't help but feel you're lying when you say no.

five: daily

You start coming by the shop daily to see her. She seems a little overwhelmed by the attention you give her. Her grandmother says you should give her a little space, and you feel disappointed.

six: regret

You wish you had asked her when you see her without a date, and unhappy because of it.

seven: impatience

You wait a week before you go back. Every second of that week kills you, and what's worse, is you don't know why.

eight: courage

When she comes by to give you some yarn, you ask her if she wants to go steady. She stares at you, and then murmurs a yes.

nine: kiss

You're at the Harvest Festival with her when you kiss for the first time. You're caught off guard when she's the one who kisses you, but you like it anyway.

ten: overhear

You hear her sister ask about boys. You feel angry when she stays quiet.

eleven: cake

She bakes you a cake on Valentine's Day. You eat it, and it has walnuts in it. You're allergic to walnuts.

twelve: doctor

She rushes you to the doctor's office immediately. He laughs when she tells him the story, and gives you a pill. You take it, and feel better. The whole time, she looked close to tears.

thirteen: comfort

You hug her to let her know it's okay, and now, she really does cry.

fourteen: interruption

The two of you are making out at her house one night. You reach for her pants when Her sister comes in. Her sister apologizes and leaves, but you feel too embarrassed to try again.

fifteen: story

You're doing spring cleaning one day. You find a favorite bedtime story from when You were a tyke. Reading it now, you realize she could have done better drawings without trying.

sixteen: tease

Toby teases you about Candace, because, as it turns out, you really did like her. It's okay until his little brother gets in on the act. You get miffed and leave.

seventeen: advice

Chase comes to your house one night in summer, nearly in tears. He and Maya broke up, and needs your advice. You don't know what to say, so you bake him her cake recipe.

eighteen: solipsism

You get into a fight with her, about what you'll never remember. You both walk away angry, and when you're sulking in bed, it's like the rest of the world got up, left, and forgot to you take with it. Leaving you alone with no one for comfort.

nineteen: love

By the middle of fall, you still aren't talking. This makes it all the more difficult when you figure out what you feel for her.

twenty: gift

You're working the fields one rainy day, when she comes by Your house. She's soaked to the bone, but she's holding a scarf. You take it, and she looks down. Though you can't tell, She's hiding a blush.

twenty-one: sky

The two of you have taken to looking at the sky for long stretches of time together. You think it looks like her hair, but don't tell her because you don't want to weird her out.

twenty-two: together

She moves in with you eventually. The town looks down on it as scandalous, but you don't care. You're worried that she might, though.

twenty-three: confession

She asks you to meet her by the lighthouse one day. You oblige, and when you get there, She says she loves you, and that she really hopes you love her back. You don't respond with words, but your eyes tell her everything.

twenty-four: sex

The two of you do it after dinner one night. You use a condom, but she still seems to be nervous.

twenty-five: cash

Her sister is helping you work out the finances on your farm. You're amazed at how detailed her sister's planning is, but she apologizes for her sister's ego.

twenty-six: request

She asks if you wanna bake the cake this year, and you laugh.

twenty-seven: child

She thinks she might be pregnant. It turns out she isn't, but neither of you want to have sex for a while after that.

twenty-eight: noise

You like to fall asleep with the TV on. It distracts her, so you agree to just listen to your iPod.

twenty-nine: wait

You've asked her to meet you at the pier tonight. The wait is killing you, and as the anxiety builds inside you, you wonder if this was a good idea.

thirty: yes

She meets you there, and you decide it's now or never. You take the Blue Feather out of your pocket, and ask "Will you marry me?" When she says yes, your screams of elation wake up the entire town. You can see Toby in his window, smirking.

**Author's Notes: Okay, before you ask, I WILL get to work on the next chapter of The Many Trials and Tribulations of Finn. I will. Eventually. I had this idea last night, and wrote it in about an hour and a half. I'm particularly proud of the way it turned out, especially because I've been meaning to write a KevinxCandace fic for a while now, AND I've been meaning to write something serious for a while now.**

**Please review!**


End file.
